Theft from worksites is a constant problem that all contractors, whether general or sub, have to contend with. Erecting a fence around a worksite is one manner to deter theft and to protect the public from construction site dangers. The use of temporary fencing is preferred because it is constructed in such a way that it allows for easy installation and it can be moved without a great amount of effort. Temporary construction fencing is often required by law and is designed to protect the work site, decrease liability, and improve the aesthetics of the work zone. It also protects nearby vehicles and pedestrians from the dust and debris that an active construction site can create.
There are multiple types of temporary fencing that can be used on construction sites. Site managers must look at the functionality of the fence, but also at its ease of setup, breakdown and storage. The addition of an electrical deterrent adds to the security of a perimeter fence. Electric fences generally employ a bare wire through which electricity may be conducted for purposes of imparting an electrical shock to an individual coming into contact with a wire. When an individual comes into contact with an electrically charged wire, voltage in the wire is conducted through the individual and into the ground causing a painful shock and thus deterring the thief from entering the construction site.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable, temporary fence which may be electrified to aid in the protection of goods.